


Last Minute Saviour

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, Explicit Language, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Alec, Prompt Fill, Protective Magnus, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tumblr Prompt, scared Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wakes up alone in Magnus' apartment which is usually normal, after all Magnus is a very busy warlock. What isn't so normal is the gang of werewolves that burst in looking for the warlock only to find a shadowhunter instead. Unfortunately for Alec they are a bit too interested in the Nephilim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> !READ THE WARNINGS!
> 
> Disclaimer:   
> I don't own anything.

Alec blinked blearily as he woke up slowly. Bright light filtered in through the gap in the curtains and he watched the dust particles dance prettily in the glow. It was bright, but that was not what had woken Alec. He pushed himself up onto his forearms and looked around the room in confusion. It was Magnus’ bedroom and it looked exactly like it usually did, there was nothing obviously out of place, nothing that would explain why Alec had woken with such a start.

Alec climbed out from underneath the silky sheets and stretched with a wide yawn. He needed coffee, it was too early to be awake on his day off but _something_ had woken Alec, and he didn’t feel comfortable going back to sleep. Not yet. Maybe when Magnus was home from his early appointment. He sleepily shuffled through to the kitchen wearing nothing but his black boxers.

A few months ago he would have fully dressed before even stepping out of the warlock’s bathroom, but now he felt so much more comfortable. He would even go as far as to say that Magnus’ apartment was more of a home than the Institute was.

“Bane! Open up, I can hear you in there!” A loud voice yelled as a fist banged on the door violently. Alec froze, his weapons were in the bedroom and at the rate they were banging on the door there was no way that he would make it there in time. He quickly grabbed the next best thing; a large knife. It had no angelic power but it could at least help him protect himself against whoever it was that sounded so angry.

Alec was right. The door flew open with such a force that it caused the handle to punch through the wall as it collided with it. Alec mentally groaned. It wasn’t just one person, there were four of them, and Alec was pretty much sure that they were werewolves. Sadly, none of them recognised Alec and he didn’t recognise them either, which meant that they weren’t associated with Luke’s pack and therefore were unlikely allies.

“Where’s Bane?” The largest one demanded.

“Out. Who wants to know?” Alec asked coolly.

“None of your business, who are you?” The same wolf asked.

“Like I’m going to tell you that.” Alec said snidely, holding the knife carefully in front of him. “How did you get in here? This place is warded.”

“I had help, now drop the knife kid, it’s not going to help you here.”

“I’m not a kid, and I’m not going to drop the knife around you.” Alec snarled.

“Hmm, I can see your runes, and I can also see that you’re practically naked, you have no special blades hidden anywhere, you don’t even have your stele. The only thing you do have is your physical strength and even then we will overpower you.”

“There’s no guarantee of that.” Alec muttered.

“Oh there is, not only are we all taller and stronger than you, we also have a little gift that would help us along.” As the leader spoke the smallest man transformed into a hulking wolf. Alec froze, he didn’t want that thing anywhere near him. “Now, drop the knife or Alardo will gnaw on your leg like it’s a tasty treat.”

“What do you want with Magnus?” Alec asked as he carefully placed the knife in a draw and closed it. That meant neither of them could use it, which was both a good thing and a really bad thing.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that, young shadowhunter.” The leader said, looking at Alec in a way that made him wish that he had put on his clothes before beginning his quest for coffee. “Hold him.”

Two of the men rushed forward and leeched onto his arms. Alec shouted in surprise and tried his best to shake them off, his best wasn’t good enough and they continued to grip him tightly whilst the leader moved in closer.

“Such a pretty thing for a shadowhunter.” He said. Alec wasn’t even sure if he was talking to himself or to Alec. “Why would they ever let you leave the little den? Surely they know someone as stunning as you would be in huge danger in the enemies’ hands.”

The man was too close to Alec and one of his hands reached up to grip his jaw.

“Look at those pretty eyes, boys.” The leader smirked. “Just imagine how much better they would be with the boy on his knees, struggling to breathe as we used him for our pleasure.”

“They’d look even prettier if he was crying.” One of the wolves smirked.

“I do believe you’re correct Jakob.” The leader said and he dug his nails into Alec’s jaw and then released his head.

Alec couldn’t quite relax yet though as the man had decided to cover Alec’s nose and mouth with his broad, dirty hands. Alec couldn’t breathe. All his training flew out the window as his body thrashed in panic, but the wolves’ grip on his was too tight and the leader’s hands kept him from getting air. Just as Alec’s head felt fuzzy and blackness began to tinge his vision the cover was released. Alec immediately gasped in as much air as he could, feeling his heart racing in panic. The wolves could hear the fast pulse. Their smirks were getting bigger.

“You _were_ right, Jakob. Those eyes look even better when he’s crying.” The leader said pleasantly, as though they were discussing the news, not a worried shadowhunter who was ridiculously outnumbered.

Alec hadn’t even realised that his eyes had grown wet as he’d been struggling to breathe.

“I don’t know why your parents haven’t traded you for an allegiance with the downworlders. With looks like yours, they could ally themselves with anyone they want.” The leader said. “Unless they have, and that’s why you're here. Is Bane your master? Do you bow down to his every command? Does he bend you over and fuck you like the desperate little Nephilim you are?”

“I am not here as a pawn for an alliance. I am here because I want to be.” Alec said trying to fight the blush that was rising up his face at the wolf’s crude words.

“I bet if we asked, Magnus would let us use you too, I bet he’d let us wreck you.” The wolf whispered in his ear. “In fact, I bet he’d watch as we destroyed you completely, leaving you a disgusting mess that wouldn’t be able to talk or walk when we were finished.”

“I don’t even think we’d need to ask.” One of the other wolves said with a lecherous grin.

“True, he probably thank us for breaking you, although if you’re as good as you look we might not even leave you for him to come back to.”

Alec shuddered. This was sharply changing from talk of what they wanted to do, to talk of what they were going to do. He needed to get out of here. He needed to warn Magnus. He needed clothes. He needed a shower, because all of the wolves’ words were starting to wash over him like a layer of dirt that he needed to wash off.

“I think he likes the idea.” One of the wolves restraining him said and it leaned in to lick a hot stream up the side of his neck and face. Alec closed his eyes and tried to pull away but was yanked back into place.

“I think that you’re onto something.” The leader grinned trailing his hands down Alec’s abs and playing with the waistband of his boxers.

“And I think you should remove your filthy hands from my boyfriend before I blow them off and shove them down your throat.”

Alec’s eyes flew open in relief as soon as he hear Magnus’ furious voice.

“Ah, Magnus, you’re just in time for the show. We were just about to show this pretty little shadowhunter the real meaning of a good time.”

“Let him go, Roshen.” Magnus said, his voice leaving no room for argument. “I think that you have forgotten that I am the high warlock of Brooklyn. I can stop your heart with a snap of my fingers, or I can snap you into the middle of the Sahara desert and leave you there to slowly die of thirst.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Roshen snarled. “I am here for business, Bane. I was promised quality spell work and you failed.”

“No I did what you requested. I found Tiana for you, it is not my fault that she hates you so much. Although judging by the way you're treating my boyfriend I can see why she does.” Magnus said coldly. “No spell can force love on someone who doesn’t feel it.”

“I bet with enough time, this one will learn to love me. Think of him as a replacement for what I lost when you didn’t do your job properly.”

“Oh, that’s enough already.” Magnus said to himself and then he snapped his fingers. The wolves disappeared in a flash of purple, as though they had all been individually portalled somewhere.

Alec was free but he realised that the wolves’ grip had been the only thing keeping him standing, without them there he collapsed against the kitchen counter weakly.

“Alexander, I’m so sorry.” Magnus said softly moving to stand in front of him. He reached out tentatively as though he wanted to hold his Nephilim but was afraid of being rejected by the distressed young man.

“Magnus.” Alec said and he moved forward to wrap his arms around his warlock and bury his face in his neck. He breathed in deeply, savouring the scent of his favourite person. “You had brilliant timing.”

“Not good enough, I should have been here before they arrived. If I had known that Roshen would even entertain the thought of coming after me when his spell failed, I would have never left you here alone. I am so, so sorry, Alexander.” Magnus said earnestly.

“It’s not your fault, Magnus, I promise.” Alec whispered. “You have nothing to apologise for, I’m just so glad that you arrived when you did.”

“What did they do to you?” Magnus asked worriedly.

“Nothing much really, it was more the stuff they said, but I really don’t feel up to talking about it.” Alec mumbled. “Actually I kind of want to go back to bed and restart this entire day.”

“How about this.” Magnus said. “You go hop into bed and I’ll get us two amazing coffees and the best breakfast muffins that the world has to offer because we are going to have breakfast in bed and watch a sappy movie.”

“That sounds great.”

“We can talk about this later because despite how you feel right now, you’re going to need to talk about it at some point.” Magnus said gently.

“Fine, if it makes you feel better, I’ll talk about it later.” Alec groaned. “Just… for peace of mind, where are _they_?”

“In the middle of the arctic. They’ll die as cold as their hearts out there with nobody to save them.” Magnus said.

Alec felt bad for them at first, but then he remembered their filthy words and leering grins, he remember the fear of dying from asphyxiation and the terror as Roshen’s hands fiddled with his boxers, and he couldn’t bring himself to care about the pack of wolves that were slowly freezing in the arctic. No, he had Magnus and he was safe and that was all that mattered in this moment in time.

Sure, he would have to tell Magnus all about what had happened and he was not looking forward to the warlock’s reactions to the full story, but he knew that no matter what, Magnus would be right by his side. He could quite honestly say that he loved his boyfriend more than anything else in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous tumblr prompt. I accept any and all prompts, some I will post on here, some on tumblr. So send me them at 'runedmalec' either on AO3 or on tumblr ;)


End file.
